she's gonna be okay
by fanfic116
Summary: One-shot Jugheads gone and Betty is being haunted by a memory that she suppressed a long time ago and is helped by Kevin


Biology class the one class Betty hates, sure she gets A's but she still absolutely dreads it even though all her friends are in it, Archie, Veronica, Kevin, Cheryl and Toni with the exception of Jughead who is at Stonewall prep.

She stops off at her locker to get her books before class.

"You ready for your fave class?" Kevin joked walking up behind her. Betty sighed and shut her locker, Kevin laughed "we have fbi training tonight with your hot brother"

"half brother" Betty corrected, chuckling, as they linked arms and began walking to class "any new gossip?" She asked

"Not really, I've been trying to stay out of drama since moose and the farm stuff"

"I get it, you're really brave you know that, Kev."

"God I've missed you Betty Cooper"

The bell rings just as Betty and Kevin take their seats, Veronica and Archie rush in, as an attempt not to be late and Cheryl and Toni, well… fashionably late as always.

"Is everyone here" Mrs Crawford said trying to begin the lesson just as Cheryl and Toni walk in.

"Now we are" Cheryl says

Betty rolls her eyes and shares and un-humoured glance with Kevin.

"Well class as you all are hopefully aware that we have been studying genes for the last semester" she looks around at the bored teenagers faces "well today we will be looking at a certain type of genes"

Betty glances around the room, Cheryl and Toni holding hands and but yet somewhat interested in what the teachers is saying and Veronica and Archie indulged in their own conversation.

"Miss Luna and Mr Andrews, pay attention" she said sternly "so class today we will be learning about the MAOA and the CDH13 genes, which are commonly known as the serial killer genes"

Betty shifted uncomfortably in her seat and looked around nervously

"Fun we get to learn about people who are cuckoo bananas" Cheryl said

"People with the MAOA and CDH13 genes usually start off with killing small animals such as birds and mice, and then move up to small animals like cats or small dogs and eventually move up to killing people and hurting people" Mrs Crawford explained

Betty's hand felt heavy she looked down and she was holding a rock, a rock covered in blood. She dropped it but then her hands were covered in blood, and fur?

Caramel coloured fur she looked at the floor and saw her old cat on the ground bloody. She stood up fast her chair crashing to the ground behind her, hands shaking she was petrified, everyone was staring at her.

"Betty are you okay?" The teacher asked

"I - I need to go" she said running out of the classroom Kevin running after her. She put her back to the locker and slid down them onto the floor as she began to cry.

"Betty what's wrong?" Kevin asked sitting beside her.

"I lied to you, when I went to the doctor he told me that I do have the genes, maybe my dad didn't trick me into killing Caramel maybe I did it all by myself"

"I don't believe that Betty, so what if you have the gene, that doesn't mean it controls you and it doesn't mean you have to give in to it, it doesn't change the fact that you are Betty Cooper, who is beautiful extremely talented and the kindest person I've ever met"

Betty sniffled and looked down at her palms where she had dug her nails in again and drawn blood. Kevin sighed and stood up

"let's get you cleaned up, how about we ditch today we could go to pops, my treat"

"What would I do without you"

They went to the girls bathroom, no one was in there so Kevin could go in.

"I can't go back to my house Kev, it's like every time i see the front door I have a flash back of me killing caramel, inside, a flashback of my dad attacking us or me getting dragged to the sister of quiet mercy or the back yard where I had my seizure. And my mom, she thinks I'm a monster, she admitted it in her tape" she muttered as sobs wracked her body

"You can stay with me, won't Jughead miss you he's back from school now isn't he" he hugged her

"Thank you, I haven't told him, and I don't plan on telling him" she said playing with her fingers.

"I'm gonna go get our stuff meet me at the school doors" he said pulling away from her and giving her a sympathetic smile

She nodded as he left. Kevin opened the classroom door slowly and walked in "i need mine and Betty stuff, I'm going to take her back to my house" he explained gathering her books and putting them in her back

"why, is she okay?" Veronica asked he just nodded

"she will be"


End file.
